


Phlebotomy "Friends"

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bellice - Freeform, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Bella Swan is a good student, a kind friend, and a generous person. She gives a lot of herself, including her blood. As she prepares to donate again, she finds herself being noticed by a curious person: Alice Cullen.What does the shortest, sweetest member of the Cullen family have on her immortal mind? Is it love in the air, or something more sinister?
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella begins a day as normal until she meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than I like for a normal chapter, but this is just an introduction. I hope you enjoy :)

I smile, rolling my eyes as my mother tells me about Phil's latest game. "I'm glad they won. I do have to go soon though, homework yanno?" I tap the eraser of my pencil against my desk as I look at my computer screen, seeing the list of assignments I still have to do.

_I'm almost done, honestly. I do want to have some time to myself though._

"Okay, make sure that you get all of your school work done and get your sleep, honey. You don't want to faint when you donate." Even though I haven't fainted in over 4 years, my mother still couldn't stop herself from telling me that every time.

"Okay mom, good night."

"Good night." She hangs up and I set the phone aside, taking a deep breath.

_Well, I guess I should dig into some of this homework..._

\----------------------------

I hear the door open as I put the finishing touches on the burgers that I cooked, moving to set them down on the table. "Hey Dad, how was work today?"

Charlie chuckles and takes his hat off, setting it and his jacket on the coat rack and walking over to the table. "Oh, pretty good. That Newton boy was speeding again and one of the guys had to give him a ticket." I look up and raise an eyebrow. "Well the boy has been speeding for years, it's about time we caught him!"

I nod and chuckle. "I know dad, I just think it's funny that he finally got caught. What'd he do?"

Charlie grins his big, toothy grin that means he's really proud about something. "Well, Bill was pulled over at that pitstop outside of town. he wasn't planning on staying there, he just had to refill my coffee cup. So Bill pull out his thermos and he's just about to unscrew the cap and pour some, when he see Newton flying by and his partner clocked him in going 15 over the speed limit." He chuckles and shakes his head. "He came right down to the station and paid it right then and there. I gave him a little talk and told him to start slowing down and I think he realized he should."

"Yeah. Well, only time will tell." I sit down and point to the burger next to his seat. "While we wait and see, how about you eat up. I slaved over a hot stove for a whole 20 minutes to make these."

Charlie nods and sits down, pulling the plate closer and picking it up, taking a bite. "Mmm, my compliments to the chef."

I smirk and take a bite, savoring the flavor. "I do believe you have a point, this tastes good."

Our friendly banter continues as discuss our days. Nothing out of the normal happened and I feel content with that.

_When abnormal things start happening, it usually messes things up. I do wish I could have a little excitement though. That would be a welcome change..._

\-------------------------

I rub at my eyes as I gather my things, setting them it into my bag. It's only been about a week into the semester, but I find myself already in a good rhythm of my classes. I get up and start walking to the cafeteria. There are hundreds of students that go to Forks High School, probably not nearly as exciting as anywhere bigger, but there are enough for the hallways to be crowded and a steady hum of voices to fill my ears. I smile to myself, seeing a few places on the edge of the cafeteria that are less packed than everywhere else.

_I love helping others, but I enjoy some peace when I'm eating._

I grab a tray and some food, making my way over and settling in. I'm sitting in a corner that I usually don't sit at, but its the only one that's not taken. As I start to dig in, I can feel a little uneasy, like I'm being watched. I look up and see a smaller framed woman standing there, a smile on her face. She sits down across from me and I feel my stomach tie itself in knots.

_S-she's beautiful..._

Her smile fades and I strangely miss it. "Is everything okay?" She sounds disappointed and I shake my head.

"W-what? No, not at all!" I swallow the lump in my throat. "I'm just... surprised. I-I don't usually have people sit with me."

"Oh?" She smiles again, raising her eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"W-well I uhh..." I rub the back of my neck, feeling my cheeks warm up. "I usually keep to myself these days." I slowly pick at my food, biting my lip. "Honestly I don't really mind talking to others, but I do enjoy either being able to eat in peace or at least choosing who I eat with."

The woman thinks for a moment and opens her mouth to speak, pausing for a moment before she does. "I could leave if you'd rather eat alone. I just figured that you might want a little company." She begins to stand up and I begin to panic.

"Actually-" I go to reach out for her arm but stop myself as she turns around and looks at me. "umm... I'd enjoy some company. I'm a little nervous today." She sits back down, looking at me with interest.

"Anything bad happen?" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and take a bite from my sandwich.

"Well..." I try to think of what to say, realizing something. "You know, as much as I'd like to just refer to you as the beautiful woman with a sandwich, it would be nice to know your name."

"O-oh, yeah. Umm, well, my name is Alice, Alice Cullen. I'm a senior, I transferred here a few days ago." Despite not blushing at all, she does seem flustered.

I hold out my hand and smile. "Name is Bella, Bella Swan. I'm a senior too." She looks at my hand for a moment and hesitates. I consider that maybe she's a germaphobe, but she shakes my hand and I wince. "Oh my, your hand is pretty cold, are you okay?"

"Oh that? Yeah, I just have bad circulation. Sorry to worry you."

"Oh don't worry about it." I turn back to my sandwich and take a quick bite from it, swallowing it a little early and almost choking on it. Alice reaches over and rests her hand on my arm. I can feel the cool touch of her hand and I finally get a good look at her. Her dark hair, despite being quite short, is messy and all over the place. She's wearing a purple dress and a denim jacket, wearing some black lipstick and a thin choker.

"Bella, are you good?" I can see some concern in her eyes.

_Her deep, honey golden eyes..._

I nod slowly, taking a drink of water. "How did you know I was choking?"

She pauses, biting her lip for a second. "You made a strange face. I was just wondering if something was wrong." I nod and she rubs my forearm gently.

I look over and see the cafeteria thinning a bit. "Oh shoot, I have to head to my next class." I look back to Alice and see that she looks a little disappointed. "H-hey, it was really nice talking to you. I wouldn't mind talking to you again sometime..." I let my words hang in the air, blushing as I still feel her hand on my arm.

_Should I ask for her number? I mean, we did just meet, but there's something about her. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something interesting about her that I want to figure out. Maybe if I could get to know her a little more I could-_

Alice, almost seeming to read my mind, pulls her hand back and nods, pulling out her phone and opens up her contact information, setting it down infront of me. "So, if you wanted to talk later, maybe we could call or text. You seem pretty interesting and I'd like to get to know you better." She looks down for a moment, running her lip between her teeth. "I don't mean to be so forward, but I figured that if you wanted to talk-"

"Done." I put my phone back into my pocket as her phone vibrates. She stops and looks at it, tapping and swiping at it until a bright smile comes across her face. "Well hello to you too, Bella." She puts her phone away and takes her tray, not having touched her food. "Well, like you said, we should get going to our classes." She stands up and I do so as well, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "I'll text you after school, okay?"

"Sure thing. I might be busy cause I have something to do, but I'll get back to you when I can." Alice nods as we turn in our trays. She walks over towards a group of three guys and another woman who are staring at her with mixed looks on their faces.

_Maybe those are her friends and they wonder why she was sitting with me today?_

I shrug it off and walk out of the room, the hallways starting to settle down slightly as I speed-walk to my next class.


	2. Donation I [Bella]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella Continues talking to the new person she met and donates some blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its pretty soon after the prologue, but here is the first legitimate chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

I hum to myself, getting into my car and setting my bag into the passenger seat. I get my keys out and begin to place it into the ignition when my phone buzzes. I pull it out and smile, seeing who its from.

_**Alice Cullen: Hey Bella :3** _

_**Me: Howdy stranger, you come here often?** _

_**Alice Cullen: Not yet ;)** _

_**Me: Okay. So, what's up?** _

_**Alice Cullen: Oh, nothing much. Just getting ready to go out on a run.** _

_Ooo, Alice is an athlete. I wonder if she's strong. I've always had a weak spot for a strong woman..._

I shake me head and blink away my train of thought. I sigh, stretching out the ache in my neck form being hunched over for the last hour.

_**Me: I'm getting ready to go to the blood bank to donate.** _

I wait a minute for a response, but one doesn't come.

_Oh, well I guess she's busy right now. It wouldn't hurt to drive down to the blood bank early._

I turn the key and make sure that I'm buckled up, driving down the road and making my way to the Forks Area Blood-bank. It was an area in the back of the hospital where there was blood drawing equipment. As I pull up to a stoplight, I hear my phone buzz and sigh, putting on my blinker and making a right turn.

_Whatever it is, it can wait until I'm parked. There's nothing anyone can text me that's worth dying in a car crash to try and read._

I keep going, my phone buzzing a few more times before I can see the hospital. When I get there, I pull into the parking lot and stop, shutting off the engine before opening my phone.

_**Alice Cullen: Oh! That's nice.** _

_**Alice Cullen: I don't do too well when blood is involved.** _

_**Alice Cullen: It kinda messes with my stomach.** _

_**Alice Cullen: What blood type are you?** _

_**Alice Cullen: Bella...?** _

_**Alice Cullen: Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Besides, that was a weird question to ask.** _

_**Me: Its fine Alice, I was just driving** _

_**Me: I'm O Negative.** _

_**Alice Cullen: Ooo, a universal Donor.** _

_**Me: Yeah. What about you?** _

_**Me: IF you don't mind me asking, that is.** _

_**Alice Cullen: ...** _

Our banter stops for a moment and I wonder if Alice doesn't want to answer that.

_I mean, it would be kind of strange for her to ask me that question and not expect me to ask it back._

_**Alice Cullen: I would be a universal recipient.** _

_**Me: Ooo, so AB blood.** _

_**Me: I'd ask if you wanted to donate but we both know AB blood can only go to other people with AB blood.** _

_**Alice Cullen: Yeah.** _

_**Alice Cullen: Well, I have to get ready for my run. I'll message you later, okay?** _

_**Me: Okay, sure. Have fun :)** _

I can feel the wild grin on my face while I think about earlier.

_I can't believe a beautiful, cute, interesting woman just walked up to me and started talking to me. When did my luck get so damn good? Not that I'm complaining..._

===================================

_I take a deep breath, rubbing the back of my neck. "Daddy...?"_

_Charlie looks up from his newspaper, setting it down and taking off his glasses. "Yeah Bella? What's going on, honey?"_

_I can feel my chest pounding, my heart going wild._

_can I really do this? I don't know if I can do this. What if he hates me...?_

_"W-what would you do if you knew a gay person?" I wince, looking down at the floor._

_"Bella..." He sighs, scratching the side of his head. "Honey, some boys like other boys and some girls like other girls. Its different than your mother and I liking each other, but just because its different doesn't mean its wrong. So if I knew someone that was gay, that wouldn't change who they are and that doesn't means anything about whether they are good or bad, okay?"_

_I feel a few tears slowly dripping down my cheek. I slowly look up and I can see his eyes, filled with worry and concern. "I think I might be...in love with someone." I fidget with my thumbs, taking another deep breath. "A-and its another girl from class..."_

_"Oh Bella, did you think I was going to be mad?" I shrug and look back to my hands, feeling embarrassed. "Honey, please look at me." I look up and he takes a deep breath. "You're my daughter, Bella. I will always love you, no matter what. It doesn't matter if I get mad or even yell, you will always be my child." He holds out his arms and I close the gap, wrapping my arms around him. He holds me in a tight hug, rubbing my back slowly._

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_============================_

I feel my phone buzzing, looking down and seeing my alarm telling me to go in. "Okay, its just another blood donation. Same as it always goes." I get out and lock my car, walking to the front door and going in to the front desk. I tell the nurse behind the desk that I'm here to donate blood and she nods, pointing to the back room.

I head to the back, walking in and waving at the phlebotomist. "Hey Lynn!"

"Oh, there you are Bella. How're classes going? You just started a new semester, right?"

I sit down in the chair, looking up at her as she gets the rubber tubing and the needle. "Honestly, I'm really enjoying it. I have some pretty interesting classes."

Lynn nods cleaning my arm and putting in the needle, blood slowly trickling into the blood back. "The usual amount-?"

There is a knocking at the door that leads to the hallway and I look over to see a doctor with blonde hair standing in the door. "Nurse Franklin, could I please have the file on the patient who came down at 3 for bloodwork?"

"Oh yes, I have it right here, Doctor Cullen." My interest peaks at the name, looking back over and seeing doctor Cullen walk closer. I look at his face and notice something that I'm not sure I would have noticed if not for earlier.

_He has golden brown eyes. They do share a last name, maybe..._

Before I can think of it any further, Lynn hands him a file and he leaves, heading back to another part of the hospital. "So, usual amount Bella?"

"Yeah. I know that it might be weird to say, but I enjoy donating."

Lynn sits down and shakes her head, watching the level of the blood bag filling. "You know, not really. Its a good feeling to help someone else. Why do you think I started into medicine."

Lynn and I keep up some small talk about the whether and how our days have been going, filling up a few bags of blood before she pulls out the needle and puts on a bandage. When we're done, she sends me on my way and I tell her I'll be back again in three months for my next donation. I walk out to the waiting room and take a seat. I wait for a few minutes to let my body get used to missing some blood and pull out my phone.

_**Dad: Hey Bella, how did your donation go?** _

_**Me: Good.** _

_**Me: Lynn and I had some small talk and I'm siting in the waiting room. I'm gonna grab an orange juice from the vending machine in a few minutes.** _

_**Dad: Okay honey. Do you need a ride home?** _

_**Me: No, I'll be fine. If I feel woozy I'll let you know.** _

_**Dad: That's my girl, stay safe and I'll see you when I get home.** _

_**Me: Okay, see you then.** _

I lean back and put my phone back in my pocket, reaching down and pushing myself onto my feet, making sure to stretch my arm. As I stand, I feel dizzy and groan, closing my eyes and sitting back down. "Hey, are you okay?"

I look up slowly and see that doctor Cullen is standing there, looking at me concerned. "I'm a little dizzy, but I should be fine."

"Okay, I'll get you a doughnut and a bottle of orange juice. Do you have a ride?" He walks over to the vending machine and I shake my head, wincing and shaking it slower. "N-no, I drove here." Doctor Cullen walks over and hands me the food and drink, patting my shoulder.

_I guess poor circulation runs in the family..._

He hums to himself for a moment, sitting on the edge of the seat next to me. "My daughter is stopping by in a few minutes, I'm sure she'd be willing to give you a ride home."

"I don't want to be a bother." I still feel dizzy and let out a deep breath, pinching the bridge of my nose. "But maybe that would be for the best."

Doctor Cullen nods and stands up, already walking down the hall. "I'll be back in a couple minutes. Don't go anywhere." He chuckles to himself and walks off. I wait for him and slowly eat the doughnut, taking a sip from the orange juice as he walks back, someone else walking behind him. "Hi, this is my daughter-"

"Alice." I smile, looking over at her as she sees me and smiles back.

"Well well well. Bella, if you wanted to hangout you could have asked." Her father looks at her and Alice smiles, her teeth almost glowing. "Bella and I met earlier, we're classmates."

"Ahh, I see." Doctor Cullen looks back to me and he has a smile of his own. "Well, I trust you can help her home then."

"Yeah, sure thing." Alice comes over and reaches over, helping me stand. "Do you have a car-" She pauses suddenly, unnaturally, as if something disturbs her. She looks down at my arm and sees the bandage, looking back at her father.

"Alice, is everything okay?"

"O-oh yeah! Everything's fine. I just... like I said earlier, I'm not good with blood." If I could face palm I would, but I would probably just hurt myself.

_I about that. Maybe I should just wait for a few more minutes and drive myself home._

"You know Alice, I could just wait for my father. He's not that far away and he'd be able to give me a ride."

"Okay, yeah. I uhh.." Alice looks over at her father and he gives her an understanding look. "I need some air..." She quickly walks away, making her way towards the door fast enough that I think she might be holding back some vomit.

"My apologies. I forget sometimes that my family are not as used to blood as I am." I look up and smile, waving it off.

"Its fine, doctor."

"Please, you can call me Carlisle. You know my daughter and she has a good head on her shoulders. If she likes you, you can't be that bad." He says is with a smile on his face and I feel a little embarrassed.

"Well thank you. Her and I are fairly new to each other, but I do intend to get to know her better." I pull out my phone and unlock it, holding it up for a moment. "I'm going to text my father and he'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay. I'll be just down the hall a little if you need me. Don't hesitate to give me shout if you start feeling worse, okay?"

"Will do." I pull up my messages and send Charlie a few messages.

**_Me: Hey Dad_ **

**_Me: I know I said I was okay, but I got a little dizzy when I stood up._ **

**_Me: I was going to get a ride from a friend, but they're a little blood-shy._ **

_**Me: Could I still get that ride home you offered?** _

**_Dad: Hold tight, honey. I'll be there in five minutes._ **

**_Me: Okay, thanks dad._ **

**_Dad: Don't mention it._ **

I slide my phone away and take a deep breath, waiting for him to arrive.

\-------------------------

I undo my seatbelt, slowly getting out of the truck with my father's help. "Thanks, Dad. I think I'm gonna take a nap on the couch when we get in."

"Sure thing, honey. I can whip something up for dinner tonight." Charlie helps me into the house and I get settled down on the couch, taking the last sip of orange juice before laying down and kicking off my shoes. My eyelids feel heavy and so I close them, letting my thoughts whirl around me as I slowly let sleep take me away.

_Another donation. I might have just saved someone's life. I did something good today..._

I can feel my breathing slow and everything seems groggy as I stop thinking.


	3. An Uneasy Feeling [Alice]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice reflects on today's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here's another quick update. Can't do this everyday, but I don't see why this should just sit here when it's already done. I hope you enjoy :)

I take a deep breath, my lungs not really needing the air but the movement allowing my to push the scent of blood from my noise.

_Why, why is it so strong?! Frist my sight fails me and now this... now I'm on the verge of freaking out on someone I'm trying to get to know. And what is with that anyway...?_

Everyone had objected when I talked to Bella...

===========================

_I begin walking over towards the lone girl across the room from me, finding that there's something strange about her._

_She's blank. Nothing. I can't see any sort of future or choices for her at all she's just... nothing..._

_I feel a cool hand on my shoulder and whisper lower than any human would be able to hear, "Edward leave me be."_

_"Alice," His voice is equally as soft in volume, but not at all in tone. "No, stop this. Don't you dare go over there!"_

_Fuck you, you don't know what it's like to be without your ability, let alone have it focused around a single person._

_"You don't have to be rude about it I can tell you right now that she's thinking-" He stops, not saying anything for a moment. "nothing, she thinks nothing..." While he thinks about it, I move forward, finding myself getting closer and closer to this stranger. I look to the side, where my siblings always sit and find them staring back at me, their eyes pleading with me to stop._

_I can't do that and you know it..._

_Edward frowns, having reached their table and he whispers a few things to them. I ignore them all and walk over to this strange girl, wanting to learn more._

_\- - - - - - - - -_

_"What were you thinking?!" Rosaline whisper shouts at me as we walk down the parking lot. "You have NO idea who she was and what you might have done!"_

_Edward groans, shaking his head. "She knows exactly what she did, but Alice really could not care less about anything we have to say." He mocks my voice with the last part of the sentence, making me want to hit him but he clues into that and backs away, holding his hands up in surrender._

_I'm not trying to expose myself to her, I just find her... fascinating._

_Jasper tunes into my mood and places a hand on my shoulder, making me stiffen as he tries to make me settle down. "Alice, you might want to think this though more-"_

_I slap his hand off of my shoulder and stick my finger in his face. "Look here, I don't give a damn what you think I'm not only a grown ass adult but I'm older than any of you and so help me stay out of my way or I'll show you what extra years can teach you...!" I'm surprised by the intensity of my outburst, but I know that I'm right._

_I'm the oldest besides Carlisle and Esme, by a decent amount of years. Jasper may be the one covered in scars, but that doesn't mean that I'm not just as experienced as he._

_Edward takes a few more steps back, pretending to cough and nodding his head away from me, towards the family vehicles._

_Emmett rests his hand on my shoulder and squeezes it gently. "She was pretty cute, I'll admit, but you know Carlisle's rules and we're gonna have to have a family meeting about this sooner rather than later..." He ruffles my hair as he walks to join the others, obviously not wanting to side against me but instead trying to be neutral._

_I appreciate his attitude, but I can't really say that I enjoy the idea of a family meeting. So, with a lot on my mind and my gift still deathly silent, I start walking. I walk through the parking lot and into the trees. Once I'm out of sight and probably earshot as well, I start running. I run and run and run until I know that I'm miles away from Forks High School._ _I find a tree and lay against it, pulling out my phone and seeing the time._

_Bulla must be out of classes by_ _now..._

_I send her a message and cross my fingers._

=============================

I stand now, leaning against a tree a few years into the forest as I try to regain my composure, facing away from anyone who might be in the hospital parking lot. There is a gust of wind and I look up to see Carlisle standing there, his arms crossed and a worried look on his face. "Alright Alice, I need to know what's going on..."

I nod, taking a deep breath through my mouth and blowing it out through my nose. "Where should I start?"

"How about from how you know that Bella girl and move up to what just happened that you needed to run out here for fresh air." He leans against a tree, tapping his foot. "You and I have the _best_ self-control of us all and you still almost lost it back there..." I can only hope that Bella didn't notice the color change in my eye with how quickly I removed myself from the situation.

"Well, I was on break for lunch and I noticed that I couldn't see her. I got closer and I realized that my gift didn't work with her. I saw nothing with her in it and I sat down and talked with her for a few minutes and before we knew it, lunch was over. I gave her my number and we were just texting casually before. When you called me and told me that you had someone who could use a ride, I ran over and I didn't even know it was her. She surprised me..." I take a moment to take a few more deep breaths. "I went to help her up and then it just... hit me."

"The smell of her blood?" Carlisle frowns, shaking his head. "I could somewhat smell it even from where I was."

"I know, but it just hit my like a freight train that she had bled. And the temptation was... other worldly. It was something I've never felt before." I look down, trying to think through this information logically.

_How could it be that I'm just getting so dominated by the scent of a normal woman's blood? I've trained myself to be able to fight off that urge normally, even to the point that I can walk INTO THE HOSPITAL and not even blink an eye. Why her...?_

"It would seem that Miss Swan has a strange effect on you." Carlisle uncrosses his arms and stands up straight, gently brushing off his shirt.

"Yes, she does." I check the time on my phone and frown, thinking about how much I'm going to hate the family meeting. "Speaking of Bella, do I have to go home and sit through a family meeting about her?"

"I mean what're you gonna do, go sit outside her window and watch her sleep?" I look at him deadpan and after a few seconds he winces. "Alice, that's a little creepy."

I laugh and shake my head, feeling a little of the stress of the situation leave me. "I never said I was going to, I just wanted to see your reaction. No, I want to go hunting to make sure I don't start drooling over her blood again. I think it would be best if I didn't have to miss out on school to do so. I don't need to sleep, and so the more time I'm hunting at night, the less time I'll have to take away from seeing what is going on with Bella and my gift..." I bite my lip, looking off into the distance. "I know the risks and implications of my actions and as your oldest child I would assume you expect nothing less from me. I just don't want to waste four or five hours of our time debating that with my siblings when I can just cut to the chase right here and now."

Before Carlisle can open his mouth to speak, his phone buzzes and he takes it out, checking it and seeing some messages from his wife and other children. "I'm going to trust you, Alice. Don't make me regret this trust."

"I won't dad, I promise." If a vampire could blush, Carlisle would have. Despite us having a clear family structure, none of us really called him that and it had been several decades since I had last called him such in private.

He smiles and hugs me, no physical warmth being exchanged, but the emotional warmth is more than enough for me. "Make sure you stay safe and you should probably shower and change into your spare clothes when you get to school in the morning. Don't want to have to explain why your shirt is covered in dirt and blood."

"Yeah." I take a few steps back and smile before turning around and rushing off towards a decent hunting ground that I had spotted a few days earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the note at the beginning, I can't do daily updates: I do have a lot of real life responsibilities and I do have other stories that could use my attention. However, I will be updating semi-regularly (at least once a week). If I update more than that, then its because I'm extra inspired but please don't rely on it being the norm.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll hit you with another update soon :)


	4. Unexplainable Connection [Bella]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella wakes up.

When I finally wake up, the clock only reads 04:30 AM.

_Oh great. I slept through most of yesterday afternoon and evening, and now I have to mill around for a few hours before I go in..._

I look around my room, seeing that everything is put away where it should be and that the covers are fresh.

_Huh, I guess Charlie changed them while I was in the shower last night. I'll have to remember to thank him for that later._

I roll out of bed, getting dressed and checking my phone, looking through my messages from yesterday. I re-read the messages between Alice and I, smiling as I do so.

_Its nice to have someone who's interested in talking to me. Its not something that happens all that much. Not that I go around being social myself, but that's a discussion for another day..._

I slide my phone into my pocket and decide to go downstairs and grab an early breakfast, putting some waffles in the toaster and letting them cook and leaning against the counter, letting my mind wander back to my lunch with the Cullen girl.

_Come to think of it, I don't really know why I enjoy being around Alice as much as I do. There's just something about her that I find interesting, something mysterious that I just can't help but want to know about..._

Not having any friends that I hangout with, I can't help but have a few nervous thoughts about being approached out of the blue.

_But what could she want from me? There's nothing special about me that she could use to her advantage. I mean yeah, I have universal donor blood, but she's a universal recipient, she can take blood from any healthy person. Besides, what would she need my blood for...?_

I jump a little as my waffles come out of the toaster, pulling them out and eating them dry as I look out of the window above the sink.

_Maybe she's just grooming me to trust her for something that's coming? Oh come on Bella, relax. She's just a very beautiful woman who approached you out of nowhere to have lunch with you and get your phone number._

I take another bite of my waffle and sigh.

_Fuck, guess I'll find out what her motives are eventually._

\--------------------------------

I finish my note and set it ontop of the upside-down plate at Charlie's place, reading it again.

_**Hey Dad,** _

_**I got up early and I couldn't really get back to sleep. I made you some breakfast, just nuke it in the microwave if its cold. Have a nice day at work and be safe.** _

I look at the little heart I drew at the bottom and roll my eyes.

_Jeez, I can't believe I still draw like I'm 7 years old._

I turn around and grab my hoodie, walking out the front door and locking it behind me. I see that Charlie had gotten my car back from the hospital parking lot and I breath a sigh of relief.

_Good thing we decided to have that spare key. I wasn't looking forward to hiking all the way over there..._

As I get in, I set my bag in the passenger seat and start the engine, buckling up and turning on the radio as I drive. I make my way towards the school, figuring that I could get there an hour or so early and spend some time milling around. As I drive, I can feel body feeling sluggish, prompting me to drive slower than I ever would normally.

_I'm glad it's only 6 in the morning, because otherwise I would probably end up being late for classes._

Eventually, I turn into the parking lot and park, shutting off the car and sitting there for a few minutes. I let the music come through the speakers, smiling as a song I love plays quietly in the background. As it wraps up, I grab my bag and get out, locking the car and adjusting the bag on my shoulders. I don't really know what to do, seeing as school doesn't start for a few more hours, but I know that the doors are unlocked and that the staff are here, so if I have to I could run inside if I don't feel safe.

_Not like anything would happen here in Forks. I guess I could just go around back and mess around on the swings._

As I start to round the corner, I smell something sweet around the corner. I walk quietly, trying not to make much noise but quickly finding myself slamming into someone else. I lose my balance, but something grabs onto my arm before my head can hit the brick wall next to me. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorr-... Bella?"

I look up to see Alice, looking down at me with wide eyes and wet hair. "H-hey Alice. I didn't know I was going to run into you. I'm still kind of weak from yesterday."

Alice nods and pulls my up to my feet, pulling my arm around her shoulder. "Come over here and sit down at the table." I nod, letting her lead me to a picnic table, helping me sit down gently. "Bella, what are you doing here so early?"

I shrug, not really having an answer. "I slept through most of yesterday afternoon and evening. I woke up at 4 and I just kind of decided I should get here early. Besides, I needed to get out of the house." I look over at her and blush, feeling her rest her head against my chest. I shiver, her ears and hair cold in the cool morning air. "D-did you shower?"

Alice looks back up, quickly looking away as she notices the way I'm shivering, giving me back my arm. "What do you mean?"

"Alice, your hair is soaked and it didn't rain anytime in the last day." I look back towards the building and then back to her, seeing her watching me carefully. "I make the logical assumption that you took a shower either at home before you came here, or that you showered in the locker room and you were sneaking out when I bumped into you." I reach up and feel her hair, feeling how wet it is. "Since its as wet as it is, I would have to say that you showered quite recently."

"Y-yeah. I uhh..." Alice bites her lip and fiddles with the zipper on her hoodie. "I didn't go home last night and so I wanted to clean up before class." I feel my heart ache hearing that, my mind wandering through different possibilities of why Alice wouldn't return home at night.

"Alice..." I take her hand and she looks at me. "Why didn't you...go home... last night..." I scan her face and I feel a burning in my chest, my breath catching in my throat.

_Hey eyes, they're even more golden than yesterday. Its almost like they're glowing..._

Alice seems nervous to answer. She looks away and I feel urge to turn her face back to me, if nothing just to get back the eye contact that I suddenly feel the desire to have. I go to say something when she speaks. "Bella, I have some... disagreements with my family. We usually like to stick to ourselves and deal with our issues so I don't want to burden you with my life story or why I wasn't home last night."

I squeeze her hand and she looks at me again, almost making my heart jump from my chest as I hold a poker face. "You don't want to burden me, or you don't feel like talking about it?" I wince at my wording for a second, not wanting to sound like I'm grilling her. "Either one is valid, but there is a difference. I asked you, and I wouldn't waste your time with the question if I didn't want the answer."

Alice narrows her eyes at me, sending a chill down my spine for a moment before she sighs, nodding. "I guess you're right. I didn't really want to answer, but since you seem to genuinely care and you don't seem like someone to snoop for the sake of it, I'll tell you. On the condition that what is said here stays here, okay?"

"Sure thing. Its not my place to gossip."

"Good. Now I want to start this out with saying that this isn't a you thing, and I don't blame you at all, but my siblings are kind of mad at me, because of you..." She frowns, squeezing my hand a little and continuing. "I can be weird at times and I'm someone who gets really invested in things like friendships and relationships, so they try to keep me from getting involved with people they don't trust." I stiffen a little, feeling worried where this might be going. "N-now I'm not saying you're a bad person! I'm just saying they don't know you. S-so when I went to talk to you-"

Alice speaks quicker and quicker until I'm close to not being able to understand her. I place my free hand on her shoulder as she speaks but she just keeps going. "Alice..."

"-yesterday they were all pretty judgmental about it and they're getting all worked up thinking that I'm getting obsessed with some girl they've never met and they're worried that I'm going to get myself hurt because...of it."

I kneel down, getting her to slow down and stop talking. "Alice, I'm not judging you and I'm not taking any offense to what your family thinks of me. Did you not want to go home because you didn't want to deal with what they had to say about you talking to me?" Alice goes to speak, but just nods instead. "Well, I know for a fact that I'm not going to take advantage of you. If you are worried about it or your family doubts that, then I don't know what to say other than let time show you." I examine her face, seeing that she is flustered about something, but not seeing any blush, just like yesterday.

_I guess she has poor circulation through her cheeks too._

"Bella, I want to get to know you better." Alice reaches down, resting several fingers under my chin and looking directly into my eyes. "Would you like to spend some time together-?"

"Yes." I speak with absolute confidence, I nod slowly, keeping the eye contact with her, feeling my chest get warmer. "I would love to get you." Alice's expression changes and I blush a deep red as I realize what I said. "I m-mean to know you, I'd love to get to know you!"

Alice giggles, shaking her head. "God Bella, you're a mess." I feel my spirits fall slightly, still blushing wildly. Her hand moves slowly to cup my cheek, her skin soaking up the heat the my skin radiates. "I like it. It makes you interesting."

"I interest you?" Alice pulls her hand away and I stand, still holding one of her hands as we stand up and start walking, not going anywhere in particular.

"Well, yes. I found you interesting from the first time I saw you. You seem different Bella, and I just felt the urge to get to know you."

I smile, secretly feeling special for attracting the interest of such a beautiful woman. But then, another feeling slowly creeps in, making me worry. "Is that they only reason you're still talking to me?"

Alice is silent for a moment, the silence growing to fill my ears and make them burn. "No." She squeezes my hand, a little stronger than before, strangely setting me at ease. "I wanted to get to know you at first because you seemed interesting. Once we started talking, I became wrapped up in your personality. I don't know you very well, but from what I do know you seem like a nice person. Like someone I wouldn't mind getting to know and maybe being friends with. So, I want to get to know you, to see if we should be friends." Alice lets go of my hand and I let my arm drop to my side. "Do you mind if we get to know each other better?"

"No, not at all. I was kind of looking forward to it myself." I feel my stomach grumble a little.

_I guess the waffles from earlier didn't fill me up like I wanted them to..._

Alice giggles and shakes her head. "You know, I don't think we're at the stage where I can buy you dinner, but how about breakfast?"

"Oh you don't have to-"

"I don't but I want to." Her voice is filled with a finality that kills any urge in me to argue.

"So... where are we going then?"

Alice smiles, taking my hand again and leading me towards the parking lot. "So I know this place downtown that's open about this time that I hear has some pretty good burgers...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here's another update. I see that more and more of you are starting to see my story and I'm pretty excited to see how fast its growing. I'll have another update in my the weekend and I hope you enjoyed what I have for you today :)


	5. The Breaking of the Fast (Alice & Bella)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than I wanted, but here it is! (A little shorter than I wanted, but here's an update.)

_**Alice:** _

I smile as Bella tries to park inside the lines of the parking spot, taking several tries and her brow furrowing in concentration.

_God, she looks so cute like that..._

When she finally gets it right, her smiles lights up the whole car as she pumps her fist and shuts off the engine. "Yes! Dead center!" She looks proud of herself and I hold out my fist, smiling at her. She looks at it for a second before quickly bumping it with her own and unbuckling her seatbelt. "You know, I'm decent at driving but the parking is what always gets me."

"So I see." I undo my own seatbelt, getting out of the car. "You do pretty good at driving. Not a master at it yet, but pretty good."

"You mean mistress?" I blink, feeling myself grow flustered and... something else I haven't felt in at least over a century...

"W-what...?" I swallow, looking around to make sure no one is in earshot. "Why do you say that?"

Bella begins to look embarrassed, rubbing the back of her neck. "W-well, you said I wasn't a master at driving and, yanno, since I'm a woman I figured the correct term would be mistress..." She motions to her chest as she mentions her womanhood, her voice fading towards the end of her word-vomit of a sentence.

I rub her shoulder, nodding. "That makes sense. I uhh, it's been... a long time since I've heard the term mistress used in that context."

"Oh, well... what context do you normally hear it in?" I look at Bella and smirk, giving her a wink and blowing her a kiss before turning and walking towards the front door. when I glance behind me, I can see her standing in place, thinking over my words and actions, almost like her brain is short-circuiting. After a few seconds, realization crosses her face and it gets red as a tomato. She looks at me in disbelief and all I do is beckon her closer with a finger, almost at the entrance of the restaurant. Snapping out of it, Bella jogs over to meet me and stays close behind me, her presence making me feel comforted.

_I still don't know why her company makes me feel this way. But, that is why I started talking with her, now isn't it?_

I walk to the counter, the waitress catching sight of me. "Seats for two, please."

The waitress nods and grabs two menus. "Right this way, miss." I follow her, Bella in tow as we reach a booth near the back of the restaurant. We sit down and she places the menus down infront of us "Is there anything I can get you two for drinks?" I catch something out of the corner of my eye and it gives me an idea.

I reach across the table, taking Bella's hand in mine and seeing the hair on her arms stand up, her arm twitching gently. "I'll have a cup of coffee. What about you, honey?" I look into Bella's eyes, seeing both wonder and poorly hidden giddiness.

"Well, I think I'll have some Pepsi."

"Sure thing, I'll be out with those in a minute." The waitress walks back behind the counter and Bella shots me a look, glancing between my hand and hers and then back to me, raising an eyebrow.

I nod to the display next to us, smiling slightly as I whisper to her. "Couples get a ten percent discount this week."

_ **Bella:** _

I feel my heart beating faster as Alice's cold, firm hand grips mind in a surprisingly gentle grasp. When she first touched me, I almost squeaked in surprise and the hair on my body stood on end, but I surprisingly enjoy it.

_I don't know why. I have being touched, even by family. But this woman, Alice, her touch just feels.... right?_

I try to focus my mind on what I'm going to order, looking over the menu options. "I hope you don't mind." Alice's soft voice catches me off guard.

"Huh?" I look up at her and tilt my head to the side, not knowing what she is referring to.

Alice gently squeezes my hand and looks down at it briefly. "I hope you don't mind the contact."

I giggle and shake my head, pressing my free hand to my chest. "No, not at all. Ten percent is ten percent." I look over to make sure the waitress is no where around and lean go back to trying to read the menu, mumbling under my breath. "Besides, not like you'd be into me..."

I hear Alice whisper something under her breath, but I don't push her on it.

\-------------------------

Nothing particularly eventful happens for the rest of our stay at the restaurant. The waitress came out with our drinks and too our orders, we waited for our food in comfortable silence, and when it came out we gobbled it up and left the waitress a nice tip.

As we walk back to the car, I look around and see that it is a bit lighter out than before. "Jeez, what time is it?"

Alice pulls out her phone and groans. "It's 7: 45" She slides her phone back in her pocket and scratches the back of her neck. "We should really be getting to school before classes start." I get into the car with Alice starting it up and shooting on down the road. "Bella, you should slow down a bit, its kinda early..."

Alice seems nervous and I glance over, letting out a deep breath. "You know, I am a decent driver, you said it yourself."

"Stop."

"Oh come on, I'm not going that-"

"STOP!" Alice's voice booms in my ears and I slam on the breaks, my hands gripping the wheel as my heart races at her sudden outburst.

I go to look at her when I hear a high, deafening screeching. I cover my ears and look at the road, seeing a semi truck barreling down the road, flying through the intersection we almost entered. There's a loud burst and the trailer the truck is towing shifts and lands on its side, still being dragged behind the semi. I eventually comes to a stop almost a quarter of a mile down the road and I am still unable to speak, shocked at what I've just witnessed.

_I... I almost just got hit by a semi. If I hadn't stopped, I would have been in the road..._

I turn to Alice quickly and I can feel my hair standing on end, sweat about to drip into my eyes. "A-a-alice...?"

She reaches over and takes my hand. "Put the car in park and let's switch seats. You seem pretty shaken."

I just nod, doing as I am told and checking to make sure no cars are around as we get out and switch seats. After I get in, I make sure my seatbelt is nice and snug around me and I tap my foot anxiously as Alice takes us down the road, doing exactly the speed limit. "Alice, how did you know?"

There are a few moments of heavy silence, my mind beginning to wander before receiving any answer. "Know what...?" Her movements on the steering where are precise, almost pre-calculated to fit the exact center of the lane on the road.

"How did you know the semi was about to hit us?"

"I..." She pauses, biting her lip and shaking her head slowly, almost looking like she might try to run away "I just had a feeling. Have you ever gotten a gut feeling that something was wrong, but you couldn't put your finger on it?"

"S-so you got, bad vibes?" I feel myself getting emotional, my heart still beating fast from the realization of my brush with death.

"Yes, you could put it like that...." Alice trails off, thinking deeply about something. She seems distracted from our conversation, but not the road. I can tell that she is being extra vigilant and that I am probably safer in her hands than anyone else's. I close my eyes for a moment, letting the events sink in some more.

_ **Alice:** _

As we pull up to the parking lot, I can tell that Bella is still upset.

_We did almost get hit, so it is quite understandable._

As I park where Bella's car was before we left, I shut off the engine, pulling out the key and setting it on the dashboard. I sit there, looking over at Bella and seeing her shiver, tears slowly streaming down her face. And something in me breaks.

_She had a near-death experience and no real comfort or consoling beyond knowing that she didn't have to drive..._

I unbuckle my seatbelt, reaching over and undoing Bella's as I lean closer to her and pull her into a hug. She startles at first, but before I know it, she wraps her arms around me and squeezes me with, to a human, would be a lot of strength.

_For once having Emmett as a brother has prepared me for something._

Bella's sob pulls me from my thoughts, my mind going silent. I can smell her blood from this close, her heart pumping frantically as she is still panicking. But, I can also feel her tears, streaking down her face and landing on the back of my neck. I can feel the warmth of her skin, slowly seeping into my cold flesh. As I begin to worry about how tight Bella is clinging to me, I feel her pull back slightly, sniffling and rubbing at her eyes. "A-a-alice... I'm s-so s-s-sorryyyyy!"

"Bella, please, take a deep breath, okay?" She is starting to hyperventilate and I start worrying. "Bella... Bella?" I don't want to yell at her again and make her freak out even more. So, I place my hand on her cheek and lean in, whispering to her. "Bella, please calm down..." Bella melts into my touch and her breath slows.

_Its still going faster than it should be, though..._

"Bella, honey, please listen to me, okay?" I can feel her nod and sob quietly. "Okay, close your eyes and take a deep breath in..." Bella does so and I try to think of what to do if this fails. "... and breathe out. Now breath in... now breath out." Bella is more relaxed, taking deep breaths with ease and not moving away from my hand in the slightest. "Now, remember, you are okay and you are going to stay that way. I'm here, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, Bella. Do you understand?" She nods, her face calm and her heart back to normal. "Do you trust me?"

"Completely..." Bella's words resonate both in my ears and my chest, making it flutter and my stomach churn.

_Huh, maybe I ate too much human food...?_

Before I can justify the "butterflies" in my stomach, there is a knock on the window behind me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. As of posting this, it's early in the morning and I'm tired. I should have gone to bed a while ago, but I wanted to get this out to you all. As a result, there may be a typo or two, but if there are I will fix them tomorrow.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and that you'll be back next time. Thank you for reading and stay safe out there!


End file.
